


Escape attempt

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, escaping, merman Mac, water whump 2020, ww-no.15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac realizes he needs to try to escape
Series: May whump 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Escape attempt

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the Fifteenth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘escape attempt’. The ficlet is a continuations of Freshy vs salty

Mac has been studying the humans carefully. There are different ones, the ones in white do things to him, they seem to study him, like he does them.

Then there are the black ones, the appear to be guards, they have them as well in their society, so he is fairly sure. But the most creepy one is the man always watching him when they hurt him. He is always smiling but in a way that gives him a bad feeling.

And then there is the man that waves at him. He is one of the black ones, but he is always happy to see him, although the last couple of times, he had a sad smile. Sometimes when he loses time, the man comes into his water, he is somehow a comforting presence. He looks forward to the moments the man comes to visit him. He is also dressed in black, but somehow seems different.

Today they did something to the water again, it got real cold and his breathing picked up, they kept it cold until he was too tired to move much. He sluggishly tried to swim but it was just too hard and he was too tired. That was some time ago but he can still feel the after effects. It makes his resolve solid, he needs to get out of here and sooner rather than later. He needs to try when the humans are gone, there is a pattern even though there is always light, but he guess the leave when it is night. That would make sense.

He’s hungry, changes in water temperature will do that to him, but they didn´t feed him today. He needs to focus. He swims up with some force, trying to grab the edge of whatever they are keeping him in. But he misses, so he tries again, and again, and again.

And then all of a sudden, he is able to grab the edge. He pulls himself up, letting himself fall over. The landing is not what he expected. It hurts and makes him see stars. Out of nowhere alarms go off and Mac starts. He tries to slide over the floor, but it is rough and it scrapes his scales. He has to be quick, the noise will attract humans. Just when he reaches the door, the compound security team enters the space, grabbing Mac, he resists but is no match against the trained security guards. They struggle him back into the tank and this time a lid is placed over it.


End file.
